A rose violin
by xxBeautiful Nightmarexx
Summary: A short but sweet SerenaDarien romance...


Her body wiggled beneath him, tense. The pure pleasure...the ecstasy that they both felt. He whispered her name repeatedly into her hair. She gasped and whispered his back. Two bodies becoming one...forever. "I love you, Serena" "I love you too" Shades of color flashed before their eyes. An earthquake had erupted inside their bodies. They both trembled and shook uncontrollably from the pure elysian bliss that had over taken them. Darien fell next to the blond haired goddess lying next to him. To her, he was her God. She started to drift off into a sleep when she felt two strong arms grab hold of her and drag her across the silken clad bed into a strong, warm body. How she loved this feeling; this feeling of warmth and security...great strength...but above all...love. Darien's arms wrapped around her holding her to him, never letting her go...any girl would cherish a moment like that.

This was their first time making love. She had been down at Orchestra Hall, performing on her violin. He was the conductor. Since the moment he had seen this immaculate vision of beauty, he knew then and there that life couldn't get any better. After many extensive hours of long, hard practices and several performances a week, Serena and Darien couldn't hold in what they had both felt for over 3 years. They had gone to a coffee shop after the performance, laughing and talking. How she loved to hear his deep, husky voice and his throaty laugh. How he loved to hear how soft spoken and angelic the words coming out of her mouth sounded or her laugh that started from the pit of her stomach and worked its way up. He loved how she put her heart and soul into her music and the way how he conducted his orchestra, as if he were floating on air. Only one word could describe them...perfect.

After sitting in the coffee house for over an hour, trying to stay warm from the crisp winter air, they decided it was time to go home. Serena lived across the hall from Darien in a large, prestigious apartment complex. That's how they met and she got involved in playing with the symphony. He walked her to her door. "You were wonderful tonight. I had a good time." Darien said to her as she fumbled with her key. "Thank you. I had a good time too." She said, blushing profusely, "Well, goodnight, Darien." "Stay with me, Serena. I don't want to be alone." He whispered into her ear, causing shivers down her spine. Turning around and looking into his cobalt eyes, pulling a strand of ebony hair away she said, "I don't want to be alone either." That was all that needed to be said. He swept her up, holding her like the princess she was and carried her to his apartment, kissing her as passionate as those heated kisses in romance movies. It started out soft and sweet at first, but once he tasted her, he wanted more. Slowly dragging his tongue across her bottom lip, she parted her lips slightly and let him enter. Heaven. The only thing that this moment felt like was heaven.

After making their way into his accommodation, he carried her to his bedroom. Black silk sheets, black painted walls...everything so dark and mysterious...like him. Gently, her feet touched the hard wood floor. Finally, breaking away from the kiss, he whispered, "Let me make love to you." Her eyes lit up, his heart started beating, she got butterflies in her stomach. Articles of clothing were scattered around the floor. He stroked her smooth skin, sending a burning sensation wherever he touched her. She arched her back as his hand crept lower and lower. How she wanted him. How she needed him. How they needed each other. That night confessions were told. "I love you Serena." "I love you too."

The next morning, Darien woke up first only to see the most captivating sight any mortal man had ever seen. This woman...goddess....angel....laying next to him. It hadn't been a dream. Everything they did last night was real. He needed her. He wanted her. Leaning down gently, he started to kiss her. After a moment he felt her responding. The kiss deepened. "Morning, beautiful." "Good morning" "I meant what I said...I love you Serena" "I meant it too...I love you." "It's another day and the show must go on. We have to be at practice in an hour so why don't we...take a shower, I'll make breakfast, and we go..."

That night was the biggest show of the season. It was the last show until the spring. _Everyone_ was there. "I have a surprise for you tonight." "What is it?" "You'll see, but now, I must go out and say my welcome speech. Why don't you go do a quick touch-up on your make-up. Good luck tonight, love." With a quick kiss, Darien walked out onto the stage in front of the curtain. Two make-up and costume hands took Serena into the dressing room.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. As you all know, this will be the orchestra's final performance until next April. Tonight we have an excellent show for you. As you may have noticed, I'm slightly nervous tonight because I'm going to ask the love of my life to marry me. Wish me luck and on with the show!" With those final words, Darien stepped behind the curtain after the loud, thunderous applause and the numerous "awww's" coming from the crowd. Everyone knew what was going on that night, except Serena. After looking at herself in the mirror, she pulled her long, floor length black skirt down a little, straightened it out and went onto the stage along with the rest of the musicians. The curtain opened. Darien was on the podium. He raised his hands and the music began. After what seemed like forever, the concert was over. The audience, clapped and cheered, screaming "Encore!" That was Serena's queue. She came towards the front of the stage, with her violin in hand and started playing her solo. Darien stood behind her, fumbling around with the black velvet box in his tuxedo pocket. She finished her concerto and stood to take her bow. Again, the audience clapped and cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Serena Williams." Again, Serena bowed and again the audience cheered. "If I could have all of your attention please. Before we conclude tonight, there is one last thing I'd like to do." Serena turned around slowly, trying to get out of the spotlight when Darien caught her arm pulling her back towards him. "Serena, we've known each other for about 3 years now. You've made me into a warmer, happier person. When you walk into a room, you light it up. When you leave, it's as if the whole world has stopped and turned grey and cold and all I can do is think about you. I've never felt like this before and I don't want it to stop. You make me happy, Serena. Without you, I have nothing. I am nothing. Last night I confessed my love to you and tonight..." With that Darien got down on one knee in front of 1100 people, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the box, "...I ask you to be my wife..." Serena's tears, coursed faster down her face. He looked up into her azure eyes which were clouded with tears and took her hand placing the ring on her thin, pale finger. "Yes..." was all she could choke out. Darien stood up and pulled her into his arms. The crowd cheered, the musicians started playing numerous love songs...and two new lovers stood there lost in a kiss...one of many thousands to come...dreaming of a new life together.


End file.
